Octavio the Clown
Octavio the Clown is a minor enemy character and a minor citizen character featured in Scarface: The World is Yours. Info Not much is known of Octavio's background at all, other than that he is a Babylon Club entertainer and a hired gun. Interactions Octavio may appear very rarely in the game as a citizen character, but there is a possibility that he may be found walking near the La Normande Hotel in North Town, or walking around the streets entering South Town. Octavio can also be found walking outside of the bank and can seen chatting with some random citizens. If Tony Montana talks to him, Octavio won't react at all, and will instead just stand still and ignore his talk, mostly due to the fact he wears that large big-ass clown mask so he can't speak, only mumble. Octavio mysteriously appears as one of the Diaz Gang assassins attempting to assassinate Tony during the mission "Babylon Club Redux". Octavio, however, is killed like all the rest of the assassins at the club, the only exception being that Octavio was killed last, and he actually had a chance of escaping out of the club and avoiding death, yet he decided to stay and try to kill Montana, but failed afterwards. Octavio can still be seen walking around the park near La Normande hotel, even after the "Babylon Club Redux" mission, which means his costume is used by many people, including Diaz's goons. Quotes Trivia *Despite Octavio's main location being the Babylon Club, he appears in a park or the streets as a citizen character. Even his attire can be seen to not fit at those locations. *Octavio technically has the largest head in the game due to his mask. *Octavio is also the fattest character in the game. *Octavio, Eddy Smooth, Nathan Felixson, and Cassandra are the four hired assassins who work on Diaz payroll. *Octavio has two weapons of choice in the game, either a .45 Automatic or a shotgun. *There's a debate about Octavio's species, however Octavio appears to be much more inhumane than what he looks, according to the terrified lines of Li'l Ze, Nathan Felixson, Ibrahim Lowson and Prescot, they say: "One shudders to imagine what inhumane thoughts lie behind that mask... what dreams of chronic and sustained cruelty...", "I fear no man, but that 'thing'... it scares me.", "He's not here is he? Goddamn, he's so freakin' scary. I mean look at him." also when shooting him in the head or when fist-fighting him, his mask never appears to fall off. It could also be noted that he has much more health than regular enemy characters, needing at least 5 to 8 gunshots in the head to be killed with any weapon used, including shotgun. **Octavio's specie is currently still unknown. Gallery Octavio_costume.jpg|Real life creepy-ass costume of Octavio. Octavio.jpg|Octavio's game profile. Octavio_in_film.jpg|The not creepy fat version of the costume. Octavia_drawn.jpg|A drawing of Octavio Clown with his creepy-ass eyes. Category:Characters Category:Scarface Category:Unknown Nationality Category:! Category:Scary! Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Assassins Category:Non-speaking characters Category:Non Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Overweight characters Category:Killer Clowns Category:Musicians